Chaos Horse, Balance Wolf
by Raika Saotome
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS-BEING REWORKED
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Chaos Horse, Balance Wolf

**Summary:** Waking up next to Ranma Saotome would be any girl's dream. But reincarnated goddess Danielle Himoto begs to differ. Based on PsykoSama's Awkward Consequences.

**Warnings: **Cursing, violence, eventual shoujo/shonen-ai

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either the plot of this story or the characters associated with manga Ranma ½. They belong to PsykoSama (I think that's how you spell his name…) and Rumiko Takahashi, respectively. I do own Danielle, though.

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry I didn't get Naruto Mikami up in the deadline I said I would, but a little something called "real life" interfered. Between three baby showers, two birthdays (one of the birthdays and two of the showers on the very same day…), my mom being really sick, me catching her sickness and spending a good three days in bed… sighs. Urrgh… Well, now I'm feeling better and can get back to working.

--

This was not good.

No, this was _epic_ not-good.

I sat at the foot of my bed, trembling hands clutching at a thin little booklet, which I wasn't really seeing. Several white plastic tubes littered the ground around my bed, along with several empty boxes and countless pieces of tissue paper.

I stood up, slipping off the bed in one fluid motion, and hurried to my wardrobe. Flinging it open, I quickly grabbed some things and slipped them on, mind on autopilot.

I quickly hurried into the office of my modest apartment to where an computer was hooked up, resting on top a large black-walnut desk.

I snapped it open, and, after quickly typing in a few words, spoke aloud, a mild crack in my voice the only indicator that I was agitated. "Execute A… no, S-class search on individual indicated: Gamma-seven-five-two-alpha-code-Rowena-Hakumei. Execute."

As lines and lines began to fill the screen and pictures began to form, the printer started cranking them out. I stared in frank disbelief as the pile increased from one page to two pages, to ten pages, to twenty pages... and on it went until there were over _fifteen hundred_ pages stacked neatly on my desk.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me… Computer, compress papers into MP3 file, please," I said, feeling irritated as I placed the papers on the scanner. There was a flash of light and a mechanical, androgynous voice said "Please connect MP3 device to computer for download to commence."

I quickly hooked up one of my many MP3s to the monitor and leaned backwards in my chair, running a shaking hand through my dark red mop of hair, mind blank.

"Download finished." I sat up, and quickly snatched the player. I shoved a pair of ear-phones in my ears and connected it to the player. I quickly got to my feet and hurried out into the living room, slipping on a pair of leg warmers and sneakers. I snagged my knapsack and secured it to my back, then flew out the doorway, legs pumping as I began to sprint, arms flying out behind me.

--Nerima District, Tendo Dojo--

My face showed a myriad of emotions as I slowed to a halt before the large and impressive home. Disgust, anger, sadness-all were present on my face as I mentally reviewed the contents of the MP3 player.

I had not planned to accept this man into my life, but now… I shook my head, and sighed. What would come, would come. I had to see what his reaction would be, anyway.

I walked up to the door and rapped on the hard, wooden surface, a swift knock-knock. After a few moments, the door opened, and a friendly face framed with dark brown hair appeared.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I smiled at her.

"Does Saotome Ranma live here?" At her slightly puzzled expression, I hastened to explain. "Ah… I am... a classmate of his… from school."

The woman smiled and opened the door wider. "Ah, where are my manners? Please, come in." As I stepped in, I casually slipped my shoes off and followed the woman down the hallway.

"My name is Tendo Kasumi," the woman said.

"Danielle Himoto."

"I'm glad I actually got to meet a friend of Ranma's from his school," Kasumi said, as she showed me to a low table in the middle of an open living room.

"If you don't mind me asking, Tendo-san, why's that?"

Kasumi sighed. "Ranma… doesn't have a lot of true friends, Himoto-san. It's nice to know that someone appreciates him, and doesn't want to demand something from him." I twitched.

"Ah, yeah…" I fought down a wave of guilt at what she had said. Well, I was going to demand something from him as well, wasn't I? I mentally shook my head and firmed my resolve.

I would not demand anything from him. If he wanted to be in my life, I'd be happy, but if he didn't… I would get by.

"Kasumi, we're home!" A feminine voice yelled out. I turned my head and fought back a wave of apprehension as two teenagers-a girl and a boy-came into view. The female was short and… rather, ah… _compact_, with midnight-blue hair cropped boyishly short and dark brown eyes. The other was tall, about my height, with braided black hair and storm-grey/blue eyes.

"Hey, Ranma," I said, waving. Then I vaguely noted two things. One, Ranma was looking very panicked. Two… wow, that was one _hell_ of a battle aura.

"Ranma, YOU PERVERT!" Eyes widening in shock and frank confusion, I realized that the blue-haired girl had summoned a mallet (it was more of a dwarven war hammer, actually) twice the size of her body and was prepared to swing it at my classmate.

I was on my feet in an instant, and blurred out of sight, reappearing directly in the path of the hammer.

"_RAIKOU __**BAKUHA**__!"_

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

--

Yes, I know I'm an ass.

Please Review!


	2. Apologies to All

Something tells me I'm going to get massacred for this…

Well, many of you are probably wondering where the hell I've been and why I haven't been writing.

Well, here's the thing. My computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING.

All my ITunes, my pictures, my downloads…EVERYTHING. And guess what else went with it?

My Documents Folder. Over SEVENTY-yes, SEVENTY-documents were lost in the crash. And all my things (outlines, chapters, bios) for Chaos Horse and Naruto Mikami went with it.

…_sob…_

So, yeah, both stories are now on hiatus until I'm strong enough not to burst into tears at the mention of them. And Chaos Horse is probably going to be reworked somehow. I don't like how I developed Dani. At all.

Well, since I got that over, I'm going to go back to crying. Ja ne!

…_SOB…_


End file.
